Numerology
by AoiNoKitsune
Summary: if you hate slashyaoi.... IGNORE THIS FIC!


*Disclaimer: I don't own KND. And mind you; THIS. IS. YAOI / SLASH. Boys liking each other, love-like liking, and doing something about it (lemon). If you don't like it, don't read, no one's forcing you. I'll ignore homophobic and generally offensive flames =) but you're free think whatever you will. I had fun writing it though.

* * *

mission: n. u. m. e. r. o. l. o. g. y.  
Natural  
Unpredictable  
Massive  
Erection  
Resulting  
Outrageous  
Love-making  
Orgasming  
Genitalia  
Yielding

**1. operation: b. l. a. c. k. o. u. t.  
Boyish  
Lustful  
Arousal  
Combined  
Keen  
On  
Unstoppable  
Testosterone**

* * *

"You sule you'le not coming?"

"You're going to miss the event of the year, you know."

"Yeah, ya gonna be real sorry, I tell ya."

N°1 expertly adjusted his sunglasses, thing he had accustomed on doing when the situation at hand got slightly more disturbing than the usual annoying. He fixed his three friends with a cold but still somehow polite gaze (not that they could tell behind his dark lenses) and sighed. "I better stay here and make sure he's fine. Now go on, or you'll be late."

"As ya wish, just don't eat on da couch," instructed N°5, turning to leave the tree house, "C'mon numba-two, numba-three."

The chubby boy turned to their leader, instructing, "If you get hungry you may make yourselves some snacks from my special stock. I don't normally allow this, but I'm feeling generous today. Special occasion and all..."

"Thanks," muttered N°1 not sounding quite grateful, or even interested, though N°2 never noticed. He merely smiled and went for the exit, dragging a sniffing N°3 behind.

"I'll say to the Lainbow Monkeys you send love!!" she waved, sniffing, before the door gratefully boomed shut behind them.

And Nigel took a deep breath. Turning on his heels he walked straight up the stairs until he reached the room with a big '4' painted over it in orange paint and knocked on it.

"What?" came a sick nasal voice, followed by a fit of furious coughing. N°1 only grinned.

"They're gone, you can quit this charade now," he said, reposing his sunglasses to a more comfortable position on his nose. In a moment, a grinning, and not at all sick-looking blonde jumped in front of him, stretching out for good.

"Oi, am I cramped from all that lying around...! Thanks, N°1. I bloody hate those monkeys..."

Smiling, the KND leader went for the stairs, briefly followed by a now whistling N°4. "No thanks are necessary, the resentment lays deeper on my part, I assure you."

But N°4 felt really grateful and burstfully happy having escaped the stupid movie they had all sworn to go see with N°3. She was cute and all, but when it came to her Rainbow Monkeys... oi. He was really in a great mood and the evening felt somewhat like a new experience, probably because he usually never hanged around N°1 alone. It had been the guy's idea (as usual) to pretend sick, saying they'd rather stay home and have some guy-time instead of going to see a sissy movie. He didn't quite know how to deal with gratitude however, so he just followed him around awkwardly with a dull smile playing over his lips.

"So..." he pushed his sweaty palms in his pockets once they reached the main room, "What's the plan, N°1?"

The older boy flopped on the red couch expertly. "No plan," grinning he threw a console in the blonde's direction, "How about I beat you at Guilty Gear for a start?"

Barely managing to grasp the console, N°4 grinned an evil smile and flopped down on the sofa right next to his leader. "Poor chump... I already weep upon your fate. You do know I've never been beaten...?"

"As haven't I. But for me it's natural - I'm not called N°1 for nothing." He turned the PlayStation and the TV on, running the game. "Right, choose the victim," he grinned in a patronizing sort of way as he looked again upon his friend.

But the blonde remained unnerved, fingers dancing over the console. "Briget," he announced in a voice beholding a dare no one could ever refuse.

"Briget?" N°1 had to arch an eyebrow. "You fight with the sissy? You know Briget's a guy, right?"

"Sure," nodded N°4 proudly. "An ass-kicking one too in my hands."

"An ass-fucking one, I'd say..."

"Har har, very funny. Let's see who you'll fight with!"

A silent clatter of keys and N°4 got his answer.

"Testament?!"

"I see you are quite amused," grinned N°1, settling royally upon the soft sofa. "Should I take it as 'fear' and feed my raven with it?"

"Ye kidding, right? You called Briget sissy when we spent half an hour figuring if the gothic fag was a bloody woman or not when we bought the game..."

"Do not disgrace the Grim Reaper himself, mortal," the leader decidedly pushed the start key, "Let's rock!"

"Good luck, mate!" grinned N°4 poisonously, and the battle began.

And ended.

In a moment the screen blanked, the music died, the lights faded. The two boys found themselves in complete darkness before they could even grasp on what was going on. They froze there for a moment only to impulsively shift back-to-back in a rush a moment later.

"N°1?" the blonde swallowed nervously, glaring out into the darkness. "Ye think it's some sort of a trap?"

His leader stayed quiet for a moment, figuring. "No," he sighed at last, "no alarms went off. I believe it's just an ordinary blackout." He felt the other boy relax against him and, feeling his muscles shift underneath his thin shirt, it made him smile a bit... and then worry a bit. This was not a good time to be interested in the blonde's flexibility...

Suddenly feeling the other boy stand up, N°4 nearly rolled over, snapping on instinct, "Where are you going?" It had been nice leaning upon his leader, made him feel at ease in a way. He heard him feel his way out of the main room, but short after, he heard him come back with his answer.

"I found a candle."

Shortly after that he could see his leader's face again looming over a thick old candle as the boy was lighting it expertly with a small red lighter. The room lit from complete darkness to twilight and he visibly relaxed against the sofa, sighing, "Thanks gawd."

N°1 sat next to him silently and secured the lighter in his pocket, briefly followed by his glasses. "Great," he muttered, not really as annoyed as he might have been, "No Guilty Gear. No TV. What now?"

"We talk some?" suggested N°4 folding his legs and looking at his leader. "You can start by explaining where you got that lighter."

"I bought it," was the simple reply.

"You smoke," was the simple fact.

They regarded each-other in a knowing sort of way, until N°4 couldn't hold his leader's eyes anymore without drowning in them. He shook his blonde tresses dismissively trying to shake out of himself his stupid nervousness too. "I'm not gonna tell," he promised, still not looking him in the eyes, "but you said yourself kids shouldn't smoke..."

The leader sighed deeply, letting himself lean back against the sofa, "We're not kids anymore, in case you missed it." He remembered N°2's party was the most recent one - he was the youngest and was fourteen already... "Now a more proper name for our organization would be 'Teens Next Door'."

He heard the blonde groan and mumble decidedly, "I don't want ta grow up...!" He looked at him and the boy fell silent for a few moments. "But I know I will," he then continued, "we all will. Will we still hang around then?"

He had to laugh at the puppy tone of his friend's question. "Of course we will. We'll be the 'Adults Next Door' then, the best kids'-rights-protecting organization in the world!"

N°4 had to smile watching his leader laugh. Then a thought crossed his mind. "How do we know we've become adults?" he frowned, holding the slightly surprised look the boy threw him.

N°1 thought for a second. "When do dogs become 'adults'?"

"Don't answer a question with a question," grumbled the blonde, but his leader wouldn't let it slip. "When they have cubs, I guess," he finally muttered.

"So... having kids makes one adult, you say."

"No, not really," N°4 said thoughtfully, "there are some adults that don't have children... even though they could. Then it must be the fact alone that they can have them..."

"Bingo."

N°4 jumped a mile. "But...! But, N°1, that can't be it!"

"Why not? It's the law of nature."

"It can't be," groaned the blonde, "cause then I would already be an ad-" He realized what he was going to say and clamped his hands over his mouth. He felt N°1's eyes pose on him knowingly and he flushed crimson, begging the twilight was hiding it well enough. He let his eyes meet his shyly. He always knew, always, there was no chance of hiding anything from those eyes for long...

"When was the last time you jerked off?" N°1 asked flatly after a moment of silence and couldn't repress a grin when he saw N°4's cheeks flag an even darker shade of red.

"This morning?" offered the boy trying the look as composed as he could.

"Liar."

"Yeah, well, when was the last time you did it?!" the blonde flared up.

"Even if I told you I couldn't prove it."

"Bastard."

They regarded each other in silence for some time, both wondering and imagining the revelation at hand. N°1 felt intrigued, N°4 bloody nervous, but both wished to dig deeper into the matter. At last the older asked his thoughts aloud. "What were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking you're a bastard. I told you so, did I not?"

"No, I mean when you jerked off. What were you imaging?"

"Err... just, the usual stuff... You know... making out..."

"With who?"

"No one in particular... What were YOU imagining?!"

N°1 smiled sleekly. It seemed as though he had waited for his friend to ask him that and it made that said friend blush even more. "Doing a blowjob."

A shiver went down N°4's spine and he felt himself twitch. He slowly pressed his tights together and swallowed hard. "To who?" he heard himself ask.

"No one in particular," shrugged N°1, but his smile made it clear a mile he was lying.

"Call it a blind guess, but I'll say Lizzie?" N°4 forced himself to shiver with laughter.

His leader made a sour face paling a couple of shades. "Ew, no. Besides, you can't do a blowjob to a girl... not that I ever would if it was possible..."

"You... imagined licking a cock?!"

"Er, yes...? You never did?"

The blonde fell silent for a moment, gleaming eyes regarding his leader. Could he really tell him? Did he dare? "You know," he settled finally, "I lied..."

"Oh really..."

He ignored N°1's knowing tone and swallowed hard before saying, "When I said I wasn't imagining anyone in particular... WellIwasimmaginingyou!"

He thought he'd never have the courage of showing his sorry ass around the quarters now without a carton bag over his face, but surprisingly N°1 only laughed shortly. "No shit," he leaned onto the sofa, head falling back to expose a nicely shaped throat, "who hasn't? You'd pale over how many KND members write to me saying they'd do explicit things to me and stuff... It's grown to become something I just have to live with."

Now it was personal, N°4 decided, now it was a matter of originality and imagination. And his imagination was not to be underestimated! "I don't think you got the point," he straightened smugly, "I dreamed of fucking your mouth and coming down your throat."

This set N°1 laughing again. "You don't say..."

N°4 groaned mentally, grabbing him by the collar, "... and after you swallowed it all I grabbed you by the dick and squeezed until you howled like a dog in heat!" He was nearly yelling now having already pinned his leader down threateningly.

N°1 kept on laughing, as if ignoring him.

"I swear!" the blonde roared, "you screamed like a bitch! I threw you on the bed and fucked you into the headboard, and still you kept pissing how you wanted it harder, how you wanted it deeper, rougher..." He stopped there. Again, he was lying, trying to impress N°1. What he had really imagined was just the boy kissing him. It had came to him as he was stroking himself, like a beading of a heart's whisper. The boy had leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, tongue just slightly tracing them, and he had came, hard, panting, alone in his twisted sheets.

Of course, the first reaction had been shock. But thinking about it, he came across what he believed to be a reasonable explanation. They all looked up to N°1, did they not? So it was logical that his approval would simulate them, perhaps even sexually. N°4 was hardly one to put any credit to a dream, so, if not other, he convinced himself it was the pizza he had eaten the previous evening. As for now... 

Sometime while he was wandering through his own thoughts N°1 had stopped laughing and was looking up at him with a knowing expression, and he felt exposed again. Only to remember what could trigger such an expression.

He was sitting on his stomach, straddling him, with his eloquently awakening groin pressed onto his abdomen. His cheeks boiled to a color bordering on chilly red or crimson, and he jumped off him, nearly stumbling twice in the process. He watched N°1 pick himself up till he sat up straight, his movement immediately translated as the most sensual ever by his ragging arousal. Bewitched, he sat in the spot, pinned onto the sofa, as the boy's eyes posed back on him again, as if in slow motion.

"But in reality it wouldn't do," the boy was telling him. "Because reality is different." In a swift motion, too swift for him to acknowledge, he felt himself wrenched close to him. Instinctively sucking his breath in, he felt his dance upon his lips. "In reality *I* do things like that."

Soft lips topped his urgently. N°4 thought he had been hit by freight train as the shock washed him over. And then.. it was over. His leader's lips left his and his eyes refocused on his face, never quite been shut. At first the boy had been smiling smugly, but when he noticed the blonde wasn't reacting, his smile fell.

"N°4?" he called him wearily, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You still inthere?" Deciding the joke was fun while it lasted, he let it drop and shook the blonde furiously.

"S-s-s-stooop!!" cried the blonde quickly. Regarding his composure he threw a vigilant glare at his leader through his golden bangs. "I'm OK. I'm not so sure *you* are, though."

"Because I kissed you?" N°1 raised an eyebrow.

N°4 only glared, nodding.

"I'm fine, I assure you," the leader sighed relaxing against the couch. "I was just wondering what was it like."

N°4 groaned, temper raising. "That's NOT a justifiable reason!!"

"I didn't quite feel you protesting."

"I didn't even feel it, thanks goodness."

"Peculiar..." N°1 moved closer to him on the couch, grinning. His eyes descended over the boy's firm-built stomach, hugged tightly by his orange shirt. He took in the tight blue jeans, much too tight on the front, and he grinned even more. "How come you're hard then?" he asked lightly, eyes eloquently fixed on the evidence.

"I... I'm not...!" stuttered N°4, stiffing in the spot. He couldn't move, couldn't shift; couldn't hide his arousal. He knew N°1 had already seen it, but that wasn't it... What made him want to flee was all of the new feelings veiling up inside him. Though, in a way, a wicked part of him wanted him to stay, and it seemed having won him over, because he wasn't moving. And he found himself wondering why he hadn't felt his first kiss and if N°1 would kiss him again.

A slender finger run a line up the inside of his thigh, slowly, teasingly, and he found himself catching his breath in anticipation. It was obvious where the hand was heading. But it was so slow... He swallowed nervously as another hand drew around his shoulders gently, making him lean back against the couch, still stiff as a board, but unconsciously relaxing into the touch. It slid over his bulge lightly, testingly, and he mewled softly, eyes closing in embarrassment. "If it if so, that better not be my sock," he heard his leader whisper in his ear moments before his teeth bit lightly the arch of his earlobe.

"I- it's not... a sock...!" N°4 mumbled, trying to think straight but not quite managing not to rely into the touch. N°1's whole hand gripped his tenting jeans, slowly squeezing. He clenched his jaw, stiffing a moan in his throat by sheer force of will. Though he couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips into the hand, once, twice...

"Doesn't feel like a sock," agreed N°1, feeling him melt into his hand's rhythm. Contently, he traced with his tongue the line of his ear. His arousal was already awake having been triggered by their kiss, and was trying to demand his attention, especially as he felt his hand stroke the hardness underneath the concealing denim and then the barely hushed down moan that vibrated through the boy's throat, again and again. But soon it wasn't enough anymore. Jerking the boy's shirt up, N°1 ghosted his lips over the exposed skin, softly pausing to kiss one of the boy's pink nipples, tongue darting to meet it every now and then.

Feeling his friend licking him there was definitely a new feeling for N°4. It sent little jolts of pleasure down his spine, repeatedly, and he couldn't think much, the blood was flowing from his brain to his neither regions. But slowly buckling in the teasing hand a question did manage to cross his mind. Why has N°1 started this... this 'mutual session'? Maybe he was mocking him, taking advantage of him... or was he? It certainly felt really good, and his hands were so gentle and effective...

N°1's hands weren't building up speed anymore and N°4 was really beginning to get frustrated. Without really thinking, he reached in his leader's lap and grasped him firmly. The size of the bulge startled his slightly, but the muffed sound of a surprised groan of pleasure that escaped the boy's mouth shot the blonde right back in that building vortex. As suddenly the boy's mouth left his nipples he gripped him tightly as if he was the only thing he could still grasp on. He felt himself being eased down to lay on the couch and he never noticed when did a thigh part his knees.

The candleflame danced as N°1 threw their shirts on the floor, taking the lighter and sunglasses out of his pockets too, as carefully as he could manage with the blonde's hands rubbing him through the shorts. What an interesting outcome, he thought to himself, growling quietly as the hands traced their way up his length. He had felt this unstoppable attraction for the fierce Australian and, throwing caution to the wind, went for it. And he definitely looked even more sexy from the current position, squirming beneath him, flushed, panting slightly and with his sweet golden tresses crushed upon the couch carelessly.

N°4 remembered there had been times when N°1 had lifted him up or carried pretty heavy stuff, but he never would have guessed that under his fire-red jumper he was hiding such a body. It wasn't exactly bodybuilder-like but rather well defined, as well as his own, he apprised. Though N°1 was a good eight inches taller and it showed out on his proportions, on his wide shoulders the most. He watched his firm coffee-tan chest hover as he inhaled in pleasure, slight six-pack flexing every time his hips thrust in his teasing hand. It felt weird to feel up another boy, but at the same time it felt so natural, so much like a born instinct. The blonde did what he knew his own body liked, slow and thorough strokes, up and down, now and again, and it seemed working like a charm. Before long, N°1 was bracing himself on the couch, gasping quietly as he rocked into his hands... "You're good..." N°4 heard him mutter incredulously.

As N°1 cracked his eyes open he saw the blonde grinning up at him, massaging sensually his bulging shorts, and it flared him up even more. "Of course I'm good, I'm the superhero of the group!"

"I never saw you wearing any Spandex," hissed the leader, grabbing hold of the blonde's wrists firmly. "Nor shooting lasers from your eyes, nor proving any other outstanding abilities." He leaned down, roughly pinning the blonde's wrists above his head as he leaned down onto the light form, skillfully so to line up their members. "For instance," N°1 grinned, his face inches from his, "you can't even push me off," he teased, letting their noses brush lightly.

"Well, at least I don't run off screaming like a girl when the situation goes out of ha-... aah..." N°4 managed to smirk before he felt his leader rock against him, making him gasp loudly. And the pressure of the boy's weight upon his whole form was only increasing his desire. He tried to yank his hands free instinctively to grasp at the boy's ass feeling the urge to press him rougher against himself, but he truly couldn't. Instead, he lifted his head swiftly, crushing his lips hungrily. This time, he promised to himself, he would ebb in his memory every single one of the feelings experienced.

N°1 got a bit startled by the blonde's initiative, but took on the challenge gladly. He let their lips dance to the rhythm of their heartbeats, bombing in their ears. He let his breath out slowly through his nose, sure to have N°4 feel it in example, because he didn't want their kiss to end. The boy caught on quickly, devouring his lips fiercely, flaring him up for good. Mind-numbed, the KND leader rubbed harder down onto him, tongue tracing the gap of the invading lips. Gaining entrance, he pushed in, invading that sweet mouth for the first time. Still their lips brushed in their challenge, yielding yet submitting, all at once. Slowly, as if madness was taking him over, he kept relying into the kiss, mindlessly nibbling at the offered lips.

His leader's tongue inside his mouth, his lips taking his own on, his groin being rubbed... Again N°4 couldn't remember the feelings for long, for after one was over, a new one, a thousand times more intense took it's place, over and over again. He gathered all of his strength and kissed back, tongue brushing the invading one daringly. His hips jerked up to meet the ones claiming them, the leg that wasn't straddled flinging over his friend's waist to bring him closer since his hands could not. He explored the boy's mouth persistently, brushing his tongue upon his with abandon. Closer, all he could think was getting closer to him, even when the boy's body was pressing firmly upon his, bare skin brushing heatedly against each other, curves of bulging muscles clashing repeatedly. No matter how close they got it still seemed too far. Forcefully tearing his right hand out of the vise-like grip, N°4 grasped at his aggressor's back pressing up against his shouderblade demandingly. "More..." he muttered in his daze as their lips parted slightly to regasp some air in their lungs.

"If..." gasped N°1, forcefully slowing down his rubs, less he'd come too soon, "If you want me to do more, some things will have to change..." He was so close. He hadn't really done anything like that ever before, despite he kept the reputation of a know-it-all. But one tends to pick up things soon enough, as well as proving theory in practice the only way accessible, on his own body. He lifted off the heated blonde just barely, feeling himself throb in his pants, and took in the flushed vision of his friend... The friend he loved... The candlelight glided lightly over his hovering chest, glistering slightly with the effort of building up to his climax. One hand pinned above his head, muscles buckling in an half-hearted attempt to break free, while he could only feel the fingers of the other digging into his back. The leg pinning him close was gripping him firmly, decided not to let him go anywhere anytime soon. 

Two emerald eyes[1] framed by twisted blonde locks regarded him demandingly, urging him to already say what he meant to and get back down to business, despite the peach lips looked thoroughly swollen by the force of their kiss. "What has to change?" the blonde grumbled, but his hand that turned soft and begun to slide up and down upon his leader's side invitingly proved he wasn't all that angry at him for stopping. How could he, feasting his eyes upon that perfect torzo and then bathing in a Caribbean sea that were N°1's eyes, he could clearly feel his anger coming out hard on him as pure excitement and he felt his concealed shaft stiffen in sweet pain even more.

"Us, mostly," N°1 let go of the hand he was pinning, though it remained there, keeping the boy stretched-out underneath him invitingly. He brushed a few soft blonde strands off of that sweet face and cupped one flushed cheek, whispering. "If we do more, I'll never stop thinking about it," he leaned over lightly and planted a lingering kiss just above the blonde's collarbone. "I'll have to do it again."

The blonde only grinned, lifting his leader's face till their eyes met again. "No problem, Nigel," he told him lightly, "But you'll have to keep up with me, or I'll ditch you."

"Oh?" N°1 lifted an eyebrow skeptically, "So now you're my 'girlfriend'...?"

"Boyfriend!!" groaned the blonde blushing, "I bloody ain't no ditz! Lemme fuck the hell out of your ass and we'll see who'll scream like a girl then!" To prove his words were true, N°4 grasped his leader's ass and rocked his aching erection up onto him firmly. His thrust was greeted appreciatively with one to mach and smiling, they started rubbing again.

"What makes you think I want to be with you?" N°1 asked him, lips hungrily attacking the blonde's throat, hands already starting to roam. His erection was getting painful to the point he couldn't stay still. He wanted the blonde so much he couldn't even measure his need, let alone tame it. He rocked his hips some more, suddenly feeling N°4's hands back on his concealed manhood working on his shorts to set it free. He grumbled fiercely as he felt his shaft being pulled free, the slight chill of air embracing its erected form, followed briefly by a set of insistent hands.

"Your dick does?" offered N°4 lazily as he watched his leader's eyes roll in the back if his scull with pleasure. Gawd, the boy was big. Only with both of his hands he could stroke his entire length. Their groins were so close it almost felt like he was stroking his own, so it made him so much more aroused when it didn't simulate him one bit. He pumped harder, desperately starting to rub himself on the boy's thigh in time with his thrusts, every rub making him crave an even rougher one to come.

N°1 was panting hard, biting his lip to muff his groans when he wasn't ravishing every part of N°4's skin he could reach. At last, he grasped for his jeans, unbuckling them urgently and easing them down until the up till then bound cock erected out of them. He took hold of it firmly, and the blonde whimpered loudly, unable to keep the voice to himself. The erection throbbed lightly within his grip, slick with pre-cum. He moved his hips out of the boy's reach and stroked him lightly, thoroughly, gathering as much of the clear liquid as he could, grinning.

N°4 refused to acknowledge the cry that left his lips was his own. He was so turned on his erection stood up all by itself, head looking up at N°1's grinning features. He looked upthere too and nearly came hard by what his eyes took in. Nigel was licking his hand enjoyably, a hand coated with his pre-cum. He watched in awe every single one of his motions, every dart and trace of his tongue wide-eyed and painfully aroused. So when that same hand descended to touch his dick again, he felt his muscles buckle to a stiff. He shot his load forcefully right up over his leaders stomach and negated cock. Sweet numbness filled his senses and he crushed his head back against the couch, panting, muttering... "Oh... Ni-... Nigel..."

N°1 groaned too. Hot seed sprouting right onto his dick wasn't helping his future plans at any rate, making him even more aroused. Biting his lip to keep sane, he watched N°4 relax underneath him, still shooting his seed onto him, whispering his name, emerald eyes lost behind the veil of passion. He hadn't predicted for him to come so soon, without a warning, but the vision that he made, slumped down like a lifeless doll yet burning with life with his furious breathing... He wanted to lean over and kiss him, wishing his erection away, but that's when he noticed the boy's cock was still stiff and hard in his hand. "... impressive..." he commented in awe.

He felt N°1's hand stroking him again and he mewled, shuddering. His erection felt so sensitive. He wanted to reach out for his leader, he knew he was still aroused, but before he could do anything he felt his shaft being enveloped in what seemed liquid heat. He cried out, buckling up, twice, before he could gasp a lungsfull of air and throw a dizzy gaze down himself. The realization of what was happening caving in, he cried out softly.

Lightly tracing the underside while withdrawing and roughly letting his head fall on every downstroke, just like in his dreams, N°1 was working his mouth over the Australian's erection. Up and down, now and again. Every now and then he let his tongue trace a path around its head or cradled his pouch, keeping him still with his other hand. And the bitter-sweet taste of the boy's semen was something he could get addicted to, he mused to himself. Hearing him moan quietly, N°1 licked his way up his erection and pulled his mouth off, only to plant his lips on it's root, locking eyes with his friend daringly. "Enjoying the show, 'boyfriend'?"

The lights suddenly returned, even the TV turned on again, but N°4 only barely noticed. "Ooh... You don't know how much," he moaned, filling his lungs with delight, only to add quickly, smiling, "'Boyfriend'." Nigel wasn't holding him down so firmly anymore so he let himself thrust up slightly, already feeling more than ready for another ride. Seeing and feeling N°1 nibbling at his cock was one hell of a turn-on. "Though I have my doubts about you... Maybe you should let me try..."

"Try what?" the coffee-tan Brit demanded smirking, "Blowing me?" He let his fingers glide up and down the erected shaft teasingly, Caribbean eyes on fire. He wasn't exactly the exhibitionist type, but with the lights on, everything seemed more real and less a fantasy and it was arousing him beyond belief.

The blonde groaned deep in his throat, arching up from the couch as he decided he needed more simulation. "Sure thing. Just lemme grab my dynamite." Feeling his leader squeeze him firmly, he moaned again, hips crushing back down on the couch. Deciding his knees were still a bit too weak, he quickly lifted himself in a half-sit, just enough to grab the other boy by the shoulders, and pulled him up against him before he could protest. Now, he wanted to lead a bit. He crushed his lips, longing to feel that wonderful sensation of their tongues entwining, yet he knew that longing would never leave him, for in the same moment they parted for breath, lips red and swollen, it was already flooding him again. "Turn," he breathed, "I want ta introduce myself to the brains of the outfit."

Nigel threw him a leering look. "I believe I should feel mildly offended...?" But he turned nonetheless, lying on N°4's slide with his hips by the boy's face, facing away, his hands already reaching for the cock he had been ravishing moments before.

"Nay, mate... I meant to say you're hung!" grinned the blonde, regarding the painfully aroused manhood staring him in the face. He enveloped it in his hand gently and leant in to kiss the throbbing tip, briefly wondering what it would taste like. "G'devening," he joked, tasting a hot mix of his own semen and the clear liquid that he knew was Nigel's pre-cum. The taste took time getting used to, surely, but not a very long one, for before long, N°4 was already lapping at it decidedly.

"Whoa!" gasped N°1, bracing himself by gripping the blonde's hips quickly, "Slow down downthere, cowboy. If you shake too hard it might shoot you in the face...!" Deciding to show the boy just who was the leader around the quarters, he grabbed hold of his cock, pumping it fiercely. If he was to come soon, he wanted to make sure the blonde would follow. Rewarded by a ringing groan he smiled contently... only to groan contently in the moment that followed. Rough strokes simulated his groin, sending burning jolts of passion up his spine and he gripped the cock in his hand harshly, pumping with more force.

"I could take it," panted Wallace. What a peculiar feeling, he mused as he felt the sliken flesh repeatedly collide within the confines of his fists, now and again. However, again he felt his thoughts leaving him as he found himself thrusting up in his 'boyfriend's' hand, needing it more, needing it harder with every stroke. He felt Nigel's cock engorge with blood even more as it grew slightly bigger in his grasp, but he couldn't rightly focus. He pumped him with all his might, ears filling with a wet sound of firm fingers rubbing erected flesh. He knew it must have felt bloody good and it made him harder just at the thought, so he rode the fist jerking him off with full force.

Nigel was loosing it. He had been painfully aroused for much too long to hold back at that point. His cock throbbed as he pumped himself in N°4's hands, turned on as he couldn't remember being ever before. He was strongly leaking pre-cum, he could feel it, and was groaning repeatedly. He needed to come, he wanted to come badly. He grasped around the blonde's hips, expert fingers parting the soft buttocks and, finding the small hole, they dug in mercilessly, feeling inside for that perfect spot. Just a bit more, just a fraction of a second, he begged his body to endure, but he couldn't help it. Still roughly pumping his dick in the tight grip, he found himself coming, shooting his jizz all over the blonde's face, muffing a scream in the small muff of blonde hair underneath the throbbing cock he was still forcefully jerking.

His body flared up into whiteness, from his ravished cock up till he thought his brain had fussed. He still felt the hand pumping him fiercely, only he couldn't sort when the strokes began or ended, when was the hand at his peak and when at the base, it was too quick. He felt his muscles strain in what could have been labeled pain, but so inebriated with pleasure, that he thought he would explode. Then a hot burst splashed over his face, and he gripped the dick in his hand hard, instinctively having to grasp onto something. Buckling up into heaven he came as hard as he never had, shooting out with all his might, with all his strength, riding the waves of his climax with every cell of his being.

"... Oi... Nigel..." he managed to gasp before he felt himself drifting off for a few moments. All he could hear was panting, but soon it came near to his ear, followed by a heavy body collapsing next to him. He reached out by impulse, pulling it near, as near as he could, and relaxed fully when a set of arms crushed him in bear-hug. Needless to say, he felt overjoyed only by being able to breathe.

"Yes, Wallace?" came a relaxed voice from somewhere above his head, though it did resonate on the skin his cheek was resting on, so the blonde assumed he was nuzzled in the arch of his leader's neck.

"That was better than Guilty Gear," he ginned. "We rock!"

"Quite," the Brit had to agree, "literally too."

Who knows how long they would have dozed off into space if their snuggling wouldn't have been interrupted.

Outside the door, they heard the metal cable of the front lift slowly twisting with small screeches accompanied by the muffed voices of their friends. Their blood froze in their veins. They threw each other a startled gaze, fully awake in one moment, quickly pulling their pants and shirts on in the next.

There was a small stain on the couch where the blonde had came, but that couldn't be helped, Nigel decided. "C'mon! In your room, quickly!" he whispered, running for the stairs, until he heard a loud thud behind him. He turned on his heel and looked over where the Australian was picking himself from the floor, juicily cursing under his breath. Without a second thought, he ran back and grabbed him by the wrist, breaking into a run. Swiftly scooping him up into his arms, he jumped several steps at the time, disappearing behind the corner shortly before he heard the main door slam open.

Up in N°4's room he deposited the boy back in his feet next to him, and they both leaned back onto the door letting out a long relieving sigh.

"Fuckin' knees," grumbled Wallace, his hand still folded around his leader's waist.

Nigel sighed again, relaxing against him and ruffling his golden locks. "No need for cursing. All went well, did it not?"

"We'll see that if my cum survives N°5's inspection..."

"You worry too much," N°1 smiled, lifting the golden-crowned head up till emerald eyes met his own. He leaned down and whispered, licking at the boy's slightly flushed face here and there. "I'll think of something." Then he licked what had remained of his own cum off of his face, planting a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Alright," N°4 gave up, melting into the kiss, "if you say so..."

Remembering the rest of the group would be looking for him, N°1 drew back regretfully. "Go back to bed- I mean, to your ring. Go rest some in case anybody wants to come and check on you. I have to go downstairs."

"I'll hit the shower first. You should too - I came on you..."

"I don't mind you coming on me, but I see your point. I'll just have to think something up for it too, I can't risk loosing more time. Now go rest, you look like you'll keel over from one moment to the next."

"Hey!" groaned the blonde, fist raising threateningly. "I'm fine! I thought I told you I ain't no dit-...!"

Hand clamping N°4's mouth, N°1 lead him into the ring and laid him down and tucked him in. "And stay there, it's an order," he stated firmly turning to leave.

"Nigel?" came a quiet voice underneath the covers.

The tall boy turned, expression much softer this time, and blue eyes found green again. "I know," he breathed, having already understood the eloquent fact bathing in the the emerald sea that were Wallace's eyes. "Same here," he smiled and the boy did so too, exhaling sweetly.

He grasped for the knob and turned to look at the blonde again, "Don't think you can get rid of me so quickly, though," he grinned jokingly. "I'll be back later to shower with you," he announced, slim frame stealthy slipping through the doorway. But even when he left, the soft whisper that left his lips kept floating in the air around the blonde...

"'boyfriend'."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"... So then thele was this blackout and we quickly went to check out at the electlical plant! They said a wield man lan in and used all the electlicity fol a machine that would cleate a pelfect snow-cone, but it blew up and they had to fix it!!" N°3 was sobbing, crushing a purple pelouche of a Rainbow Monkey in her arms.

"So the cinema was said to be given a refund, thus we were given another ticket to go se the movie next week," N°2 completed the story and Nigel nodded in what he hoped to seem a self-conscious manner. In truth he had a hard time keeping a grim face when his mind kept wandering to a certain blonde waiting for him upstairs. However, he jumped a mile when N°5 cried his name accusingly.

"Numba-one! What the heck 's this here stain on da couch?!" she crossed her arms over her chest demandingly.

"You see, I was... I made myself a cocoa only I hadn't noticed the milk went stale..." the boy lied quickly, sweating like mad. "So when I tried it, it tasted so bad I instinctively spit it out. I was about to go shower when you guys came in..."

The Afro-American didn't quite seem convinced, she knew sour milk didn't smell that way. But instead of picking up her unfounded suspicions, she rather flared up at him: "Hadn't we said we ain't gonna eat on da couch?!"

"Yes, sorry about that," N°1 smiled as bitterly as he could manage, trying not to imagine too vividly the showertime ahead, "I've learned my lesson and I won't do it again, cross my heart!"

But when he ran upstairs, carrying his candle and dreamily beaming for no apparent reason, N°5 only sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right."

* * *

end transmission: tbc _

[1] - I have no idea which color are N°4's eyes, I made it up. Same goes for the the other chars. Hope you like my choice =) Oh and another thing. On the official website I read N°4's name was Wallabee... Though on the show the Delightful Children call him Wallace. If you have any Idea which is right (or are they both?), please let me know so I can fix it! And, of course, R&R, please! 

~Kitsu


End file.
